The Moral This Time
by EllaColette
Summary: (10 Songs, 10 Drabbles) I didn't know who to choose: the Uchiha I was infatuated with or the Uchiha I was in love with?
1. Brick by Boring Brick

Uchiha Sasuke

_Brick by Boring Brick_, Paramore

_Go get your shovel,_

It was the first time I had seen Sasuke in weeks; it had all been by chance. He was on a mission, and so was I when our paths had crossed. Those smoldering obsidian eyes caught mine for only a moment.

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

"Sasuke…" I heard myself murmur. I took a step towards him. In a flash, he was gone.

_To bury the castle,_

I had always claimed that I didn't need him, and now it seems that he doesn't need me. But…

_Bury the castle…_

Hmph. Shinobi don't cry.


	2. Starstrukk

Uchiha Itachi

_Starstrukk_, 3OH!3

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out._

I would've given him the world. I had loved him with all my might.

But Itachi would always just see me as a little girl.

He left me crying as he zipped up his pants, and left.

_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._


	3. Vindicated

Uchiha Sasuke

_Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional

I was wrong. I knew that.

_I am flawed,_

What I had done could never be justified.

I was scum, I was no better than Itachi himself.

I didn't deserve Sasuke...

But, like hell, I was gonna fight to get him back.

And I'd be damned if I let anyone get in the way.

_But I am cleaning up so well._


	4. How to Save a Life

Uchiha Sasuke

_How to Save a Life_, The Fray

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness…_

I didn't need him to make me happy; I would never need him to fill the void.

Sasuke murmured my name, his hand rested upon my shoulder. Those smoldering obsidian eyes searched into the bloodshot ones of my own for answers, although the whole bar was sure to know what was wrong. He wiped a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb before pulling me into his arms.

He said nothing as I rested my head against his shoulder or when my fingers grabbed hold to the fabric of his shirt. He was trying to fix me, I thought, he strived to do just that after his brother had left me in pieces.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

But I wasn't broken. I was _ruined._

And Uchiha Sasuke would be the last person to "fix" me.

_Had I known how to save a life._


	5. Smile, You've Won

Uchiha Itachi

_Smile, You've Won_, Lydia

_I stayed until you fell asleep,_

Bare beneath the sheets, my body throbbed and ached deliciously. Darkness obscured my vision, and my mind was scattered by sleep.

I reached out to him, to the other side of the bed. But the warmth was nowhere to be found.

My heart pounded against my chest as I shot up. "Itachi?" I called out.

"I'm still here." And there he was, basking in the silver glow of the midnight moon. Those eyes, those fathomless coal black eyes bore into my soul, setting back flame to a long glowing ember. They called to me, they tempted me…

"But I can't stay." They teased me.

_But yeah, you fell for me._

He disappeared into the night, like so many times before.

Itachi would never love me…When would I learn?


	6. Smelyalata

Uchiha Itachi

_Smelyalata,_ nevershoutnever

_I'm calling all the time I know I interrupt, But it hurts when all I hear is you hanging up._

My heart raced as I dialed his number. One ring, two rings.

"Hello?" And my heart stopped.

"Itachi?" I breathed, a tangle forming loops within my core.

_And La da da da da da da_

"I thought I told you not to call."

"We can work this out, Itachi, I know we can." Desperation.

Dial tone.

_I won't try that again._


	7. I Still Feel Her

Uchiha Sasuke

_I Still Feel Her_, Jonny Craig

"What do you want me to say?"

"What the hell is there left _to_ say?" Sasuke snapped. He tossed his garments and toiletries viciously at his bag. They overflowed the small suitcase.

"Sasuke, I…" Didn't know what to say. I had run back to Itachi, back to the person who hurt me most.

And for that, I hated him, I hated him, _I hated him._

"You what?"

I stared absently into Sasuke's eyes as I whispered, "Still love you…"

_Do the words "Still Love You" give you security?_

He laughed bitterly, before slamming the door on the way out.

Out the door, out of my life.


	8. Glad

Uchiha Sasuke

_Glad_, Tyler Hilton

_And on your list of things to do,_

"I know what he did to you."

Ha. What did he know?

"It was wrong."

Wrong didn't even begin to define what he had done.

Sasuke touched my shoulder, finally managing to capture my full attention. "But if you gave me a chance..." His eyes…they were just like Itachi's. Burning. Captivating. I couldn't help but stare.

"I could make you happier than he did."

I laughed…

And fluttered a bit.

_Is make me fall in love with you._


	9. A Boy Brushed RedLiving in Green

Uchiha Sasuke

_A Boy Brushed Red…Living in Green_, Underoath

_I admit that I'm..._

He was happy.

He smiled when he was with her…Did he ever smile with me?

He glanced my way, his expression unreadable as ever. Those eyes, it was because of them that I had fallen for him. So dark, so mysterious. A fire always blazing behind them.

I never meant to love him, and I didn't mean to stare.

_Just a fool for you._

_"_Sasuke?" Sakura tugged on his sleeve.

He smiled at her, and tugged at my heartstrings.

He didn't love me anymore. Too little, too late.

_I'm just a fool for you._


	10. When I get Home, You're So Dead

Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi

_When I Get Home, You're So Dead,_ Mayday Parade

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends,_

I was his girl again, Sakura would never compare. He held me close, he showed me off. A stolen prize, a true treasure. We both smiled and laughed without a care in the world.

_This is how you get by._

Sasuke stiffened, and I glanced up. It was him, Itachi and he was coming our way.

"Sasuke." I touched his chest lightly, and smiled.

He too smiled, pulling me to him and brushing his lips against my own.

_The moral this time is,_

My fingers crossed behind my back. Itachi smirked.

Old habits die hard.

_Girls make boys cry._


End file.
